Enchanting the Warrior
by Silver Lining Aura
Summary: A Chinese Warrior bound by both honor, and tradition finds a girl with no memory but her own name. The Merry Men including Robin do not trust this girl for things she had done in her past. Will the power of true love conquer the doubts and fears of the men or will the sorceress past ruin it all. Working summary, and this is not a crossover. Mulan/Morgana (sort of OC)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I got this idea after poor Mulan got the shaft in season 3 ep. 3. I figured since she needed a true love I decided it should be my favorite sorceress'. Like in OUaT true fashion there will twist and turns to the original story. This is my first story, so I hope it's ok!  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing if I did cuz this would so happen.  
**Time line:** takes place after Aurora ruins the moment and Mulan join Robin.

In the Enchanted Forest the Merry Men led by Robin Hood sat around a fire eating their dinner and celebrated. They rose their mugs in victory for having stolen from an evil king. Lil' John chugged the beer in this mug, and little Roland did the same with his apple cider. Out of the fire's light sat Mulan who poked at the food. She thought she would be happy once she joined the Merry Men, but her heart would not allow her to forget about the princess who had stolen it. The Warrior loved the fact that her friend was happy, but the princess' happiness made Mulan stricken with sadness. She felt the log bow from the sudden added weight. Looking the warrior saw Robin Hood taking a drink from his mug. "So, how is me newest member doin'?" he asked in his thick accent.

"Adjusting," Mulan replied.

The thief looked down at the uneaten food, a small smile graced his face with knowing. "Ah, know how you feel you, Mulan," he said tracing the rim of his mug. "It is hard to find love once you think it lost, but trust me, there will be a man for you." He left to rejoin the party

"If only it was that simple," she whispered.

Once the partying atmosphere had died in the late hours of the night most of the Merry Men had fallen asleep or past out from their booze. Little Roland laid beside his snoozing father. Under the moon's light Mulan grabbed her sword, and left for the river. She wanted to feel the cool breeze through her black to ease her mind, but more importantly she wanted to wash the pain away.

Arriving at the steady river she went down to the deepest end. The Chinese Warrior stripped off the armor that had allow her to conceal her female identity until the injury. She stepped into the water, that was only waist deep, and sat upon a smooth rock. Running a hand through her hair to rid it of the grease and grime of the day. Her hands roamed down her sides. Her left hand unconsciously went to her stomach where the scar from Shan-Yu's blade had struck her. A sound from the woods on the other side to her left shaking from her moment of weakness in reminiscing. Her mind then began to wonder to Aurora and how her and Philip were doing. That though became too painful, and she decided to leave the water's. Mulan pulled her traditional Chinese attire over her head, as the sounds of running come closer. Strapping on the rest of her armor the warrior grabbed her sword, ready for a possible attack.

In the woods a women was running having no idea where she was, how she got there, or how long she had been sleeping. All she knew was her name, and that she was lost. Coming upon a river a sense of even more dread plagued her mind. The woman had no idea why she feared the water, but she wanted nothing to do with it. Backing away slowly, she felt something sharp placed upon her neck. "Who are you trespass," Mulan whispered darkly in the woman's ear.

Daring not to swallow the woman just answered, "Morgana."

Mulan lowered the sword from the younger woman's neck. Morgana turned around back up to distance herself from the person. The warrior gazed upon the woman and found herself looking into a pair of beautiful green eyes. They looked lost and sad though Morgana felt her face heat up from lingering look the woman gave. She did not know why, but she quickly she looked away hiding her face behind her curtain of hair. Mulan sheathed her sword, holding out her gloved hand she introduced herself, "Mulan." Morgana did no respond making Mulan puzzled. "Are you lost?" she inquired.  
The woman only nodded.

A light breeze swept through the air causing Morgana to shiver slightly. Seeing this the Warrior shrugged off her large coat and placed it upon the stranger's shoulder's just as she done with Aurora. "There is a warm fire just a feet from the river," she offered.

Morgana watched the woman named Mulan cross the river. Unsure of her fright she tried to step towards the calm waters hesitantly, but she withdrew back.  
Mulan glanced behind her to see that the girl still had no crossed the river. The current was just a steady trickle the rocks were not jagged nor slick, for she had just crossed bare footed a few times. With a sighed and a roll of her eyes the warrior went back over to the female. She offered her hand like knight upon his stead would to a princess. Morgana placed her hands in Mulan's who to her surprise pulled the younger girl into her arms. As they crossed Morgana glanced up to see moon's waning light cascade upon the warrior's black hair for some reason unknown to her, she felt relaxed in this person's arms and safe. With the jacket providing much needed warmth Morgana snuggled close to the woman exhausted, and soon fell asleep.

On the other side of the river Mulan placed the sleeping girl gently on the ground. She brushed a brunette lock of hair out of her face, and smiled softly at her own sleeping beauty. The suns rays of the morning began to rise and when Robin Hood came out to see the woman. He glanced down to see the sleeping Morgana. Shock filled his eyes as he took a step back, withdrew his bow, and aimed an arrow at her head.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
**A/N: ****Here it is as promised, sorry for the long wait. I am not really sure about this story at this point. It sounded a lot better in my head, but I will try to make it work.****  
**  
The evil Queen Regina paced the room as she watched her deceitful fail at even the simplest of spells. She ran a stressful hand over her raven locks at the poorest attempt at a fire ball sizzled in her palms. Upon the third flaming out Regina back handed the younger girl in rage and disappointment. Morgana traced the claw marks along her cheek as she meet the infuriated eyes of her teacher. She rose to stand upon shaking legs. "It would seem that I displeased you."  
"Displeased," the queen mused. "Oh, darling that is no where near the right word I would use. Try pissed off."  
"I am doing-" another smack made contact to the already bleeding gashes.  
"Your best," Regina sneered. "I don't want your best, that is waste of effort. I want to fury, rage, utter annihilation. Things that will fill that weak heart to the brim with darkness. Or am I wasting my own time?"  
"No, Regina," Morgana stuttered."  
"What did you call me?"  
"No, my queen," she corrected fearfully  
Regina rolled her eyes at the innocent lamb. Seeing the cowering in those lovely blue eyes though made the pleasure or torture all the more enjoyable. She placed a gentle hand on the young sorceress cheek. "I shall forgive it for now, but the next time you are a hair our of line. Well, I might just have to teach you a lesson." Regina slowly and sultry traced a finger over the young girls heart. "And I do not think you would want that one to be taught."

"Not at all my queen."

"Excellent," the queen replied with a purr, and with a little pat of the head Regina sent Morgana on her way.

Around the corner away from the hawk like eyes and ears of her mistress and teacher Morgana clutched a hand over her chest in shear fright. Never had she witnessed or felt such raw and demonic power in all her life. Not even when her half brother sent his wizard to attack her. Taking a deep breath in she knew that despite all the pain and turmoil this women might cause her. Yet, this had to be done in order to reclaimed what should be rightfully hers.

"I say we burn her before the forsaken witch from hell, before she kills us," a voice demanded.

After having collapsed from exhaustion of running away from the unknown Morgana had finally awoken to see her raven haired savior among the group of men. "Fire won't work on that demonic hag, only tossing her into the river would suffice," another one barked.

Hearing someone dare to suggest throwing her to a water's grave made her cringe uncontrollable.

"Now, men," Robin Hood, tried to calm. "She may have been evil, but that doesn't mean she is now."

"Robin, listen to your men," Lil' John pleaded, "Think of your son, that heartless wrench will burn him to ashes."

Robin crossed his arms over his chest in contemplation and glanced at his son who running around with a wooden sword. He looked over tot he warrior who had yet to say a word about the situation. "What do you have to say about this Mulan?"

Stealing a quick glance back to see the girl sitting up with fear in her eyes as had overhead the conversation. Those green eyes only reminder her further of the princess she had lost. "She has yet to display anything wrong, so why punish what hasn't been done."

"Then it is settled until the girl does something heinous then dunking does not need to happen." The unhappy group of Merry Men grumble about the final decision, but comply with their leader. "Now, then we have a castle to raid, get ready men."

The group of men made their way over to their bags. Mulan began to head over to were Morgana sat, when a tap upon her shoulder stopped her. The warrior turned to see Lil' John with a displeased grimace upon his face. "Robin, may be ok with this idea of not killing her off, I'm not. If that little witch slips up once it will down to the grimy depths with her."

Mulan's hand inched for her sword as the Robin's right hand man made threats to what seemed like a perfectly innocent person. Instead she withdrew her hand and walked away from the fool. Taking a seat on the log Morgana turned her head to avoid the gaze. She whispered, "Thank you for defending me."

"I wouldn't think too much on it. Those men would love to get rid you without a second thought."

"I wish I knew why," she said forlornly."

The warrior reached out to give younger girl a calming pat on the shoulder's. "I am sure it will come back to you eventually."

"If they act like even when I don't recall a thing I worry how they might act once I do regian whatever memories I have lost."

"That issue will be worried about when the time comes. For now I should pack."

"Alright," Morgana said, a little happier then was. "Thank you again."

Mulan grabbed the coat and placed it over herself, made her way over to the bag, and started to pack. Morgana decided to go see if the warrior needed help, but as she began to feel comfortable with her place an evil laugh resented in her ears sending a chill down her spine.


End file.
